The Little Mermaid of Hogwarts
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: One of the mermaids of the Black Lake always wanted more she wanted to not only to be not ugly and vicious but to be human and a Hogwarts student Thanks to a witch she gets what she wants but there are two ways where she might get turned back If she doesn't receive true love kiss before shes done with school or dying. Will Hogwarts go after her and love her for her If that happens?


**Note: Starts during the 5th movie. In this version no one goes to the Ministry and Sirius never dies. If you keep reading you'll find out Umbridge Is worse. During the end of the 6****th**** year you'll find out that one student goes through something worse than just being a student while Hogwarts Is under the control of the Carrow siblings.**

**Start of Story**

**It was a Friday and the last week of summer. Harry and his friends' 5****th**** year would start next week. Meanwhile under the Black Lake the mermaid named Kamiya was talking to a sea witch mermaid. Kamiya was talking about how since she was 15 she wanted more. She wanted not only to be not ugly and vicious but to be human and a Hogwarts student. She doesn't care that she Is 30 now.**

**The sea witch: Okay, I'll give you what you want. I'll turn you Into a witch so you're able to attend Hogwarts. You'll be the most stunning and enchanting girl at Hogwarts. And because you were born a mermaid you'll still have the most stunning and enchanting singing voice at Hogwarts. But you will also have** **the most stunning and enchanting talking voice. No more creepy voice. I'll turn you back to 15 so you can be In the same year as the famous Harry Potter. You'll have a lot to catch up on with you starting during the 5****th**** year. But you'll do great. I'll give you the gift of being one of the smartest and best students at Hogwarts. Be warned though, there are two ways you can get turned back Into a mermaid. If you do not receive true loves kiss before you graduate or If you die. You better hope someone thinks you're worth enough to dive down and turn you back human. Are these risks still worth It?**

**Kamiya: Yes(Said In her creepy mermaid voice)**

**There was a bright green flash. Soon Dumbledore saw an unconscious young girl laying by the water. This girl was 15 and wearing a long sleeveless light green dress. She had white skin and long beautiful silvery blond hair. As Dumbledore walked over the girl slowly opened her beautiful dark green eyes.**

**Dumbledore: Are you okay miss? What's your name?(Helped her stand up)**

**Kamiya: Yes, my names Kamiya MeiLi**

**Dumbledore: What happened? What's wrong?**

**Kamiya: Is there a way to show you? It would be easier to show you.**

**Kamiya just got her legs and couldn't walk yet so she fell. **

**Dumbledore: Whoa careful, careful easy(Quickly grabbed and steadied her)**

**Dumbledore: You must have really been through something. Don't worry I'll help you.**

**He helped her walk to the castle. Dumbledore used the pensieve and a mind reading spell to learn who she Is. Kamiya was scared he wouldn't accept her and send her away. Dumbledore read that and It was the opposite. **

**Dumbledore: Don't worry, I'm not sending you away your dream will come true. Starting with a family. Mei-Li will no longer be your last name. My names Headmaster and Professor Albus Dumbledore. Starting now Hogwarts Is your home and you're my daughter. What's your middle name?**

**Kamiya: Janaye**

**Dumbledore: Welcome to Hogwarts Kamiya Janaye Dumbledore. School starts next week Monday. So, we better get your school supplies and get you sorted. Tomorrow you come on a little trip with me. **

**Kamiya got sorted Into Gryffindor. The wand she got was dark brown and 14 inches. The wood was Dogwood and the core was Unicorn hair. With everything going on with Fudge Dumbledore didn't want Fudge to know anything about his new daughter. So she would be staying with Arthur during the hearing. And for now he made Kamiya stick with MeiLi as her last name. And because Dumbledore feels Harry would be safer right now if he kept away from Harry Dumbledore forced Kamiya to stay away from him too. Dumbledore arrived three hours early at the ministry and dropped Kamiya off In Arthur's office. Not long after Arthur walked Into his office.**

**Arthur: Oh, you must be** **Kamiya Dumbledore. Or, for now Kamiya MeiLi. I'm Arthur Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you. **

**Kamiya: You too, how long are these hearings?**

**Arthur: Don't worry, with the way your father Is this hearing will be over soon.**

**And he was right, the hearing was soon over. Kamiya went back to Hogwarts with her dad and Harry returned with the Weasley's. Dumbledore had Kamiya make her schedule right away so It was ready for Monday. Being born a mermaid Kamiya still loved singing and music. So she joined choir. Of course she took her required Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. But for her two extra classes she signed up for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Having lived a long life In the lake her favorite classes were Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. Just like the witch said Kamiya was one of the most beautiful, smartest, talented, and popular girls at Hogwarts. Tons of guys fell hard for her. But despite the witch's spell Kamiya was not going to date someone just because they were Into her. She was going to find true love. After all the students gathered In the great hall Dumbledore began his speech.**

**Dumbledore: Please welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid Is on temporary leave. Also welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all wish her good luck. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-**

**He was Interrupted by Umbridge clearing her throat. She walked over and started talking.**

**Umbridge: Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. **

**Kamiya: Yeah, not going to happen(Said to herself)**

**Umbridge: The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital Importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let's us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.**

**Everyone faked clapped as she sat back down. The Slytherin's thought she was great but everyone else new this women was bad news. In the morning they found out how bad when she walked Into her classroom.**

**Umbridge: Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O.W.L's, most commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe. **

**With her wand she magically passed out her books**

**Umbridge: Your previous Instruction In this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know from now on you'll be following a carefully structured ministry approved course of defense of magic.**

**Kamiya was not going to let this women ruin not only her father's school but the school she dreamed about all those years of being a mermaid.**

**Umbridge: Yes?**

**Kamiya: There's nothing In here about using defensive spells**

**Umbridge: Using spells? I can't Imagine why you would need to use spells In my classroom.**

**Ron: We're not going to use magic?**

**Umbridge: You'll be learning about spells In a secure risk free way.**

**Harry: What use Is that? If we're going to be attacked It won't be risk free**

**Umbridge: Students will raise their hands when they speak In my class. It Is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all Is what school Is all about.**

**Harry: And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?**

**Umbridge: There Is nothing out there dear. Who do you Imagine would want to attack children like yourself?**

**Harry: Maybe, Lord Voldemort **

**There was a long silence then Umbridge spoke**

**Umbridge: Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard Is at large once again. This Is a lie.**

**Harry: It's not a lie, I saw him I fought him!**

**Umbridge: Detention Mr. Potter**

**Harry: So, according to you Cedric dropped dead of his own accord.**

**Umbridge: Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident.**

**Harry: It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know-**

**Umbridge: Enough! Enough. See me later Mr. Potter. My office.**

**By the end of her first day Kamiya was best friends with the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom. She has already seen what the twin's candy does and was no way Interested In eating any of It. But she was Interested In learning more about the candy. After a while of listening to them explain she went over to Neville who was working on his cactus. **

**Kamiya: I love plants, what's this one called?**

**Neville: Mimbulus Mimbletonia**

**Kamiya: Fascinating, I **

**Kamiya shrieked and quickly stood as the Mimbulus Mimbletonia spurted green sludge all over her. **

**Neville: Kamiya! I'm sorry!(Stood up)**

**Kamiya: it's okay, It was an accident.**

**Seamus: Here** **Kamiya, I'll help(Walked over)**

**Seamus: Scourgify**

**Kamiya was all cleaned up**

**Kamiya: Thanks Seamus **

**Seamus: No problem, have you ever played any games with wizard cards?**

**Kamiya: No**

**Seamus: Come watch, you might like It**

**As Kamiya walked over to the table and watched Seamus sat back down.**

**Seamus: You didn't cheat after I walked away did you?**

**Lee Jordan: I don't cheat(Laughed)**

**Seamus: Oh no, you don't cheat(Laughed)**

**In the morning Kamiya saw that Umbridge was ruining her father's school more and more with dumb rules and bans. She even overheard McGonagall taking about how Umbridge uses cruel and painful punishments during detentions. Kamiya had enough and It was time to take a stand. For the life she dreamed of, for her father, for her friends, and for everyone. She didn't care If that means Ignoring her father about staying away from Harry Potter. The first break she got she rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room and started thinking of a plan.**

**Kamiya: That fowl evil gargoyle! We're not learning to defend ourselves. We're not learning to pass our owls. She's taking over the entire school!(Said to herself but allowed)**

**Hermione: Exactly what I was thinking(Walked over to her)**

**Kamiya: Hermione, you scared me. **

**Hermione: I hope you're coming up with a plan?**

**Kamiya: I am, Voldemort's out there I know he Is. We got to learn to defend ourselves. If Umbridge refuses to teach us how we need someone who will.**

**By the end October she and Hermione had a plan and a speech ready as they made their way to Hog's Head with Harry and Ron. Hermione was the only one Kamiya told that she Is Dumbledore's daughter. She would spill the secret to their group and only their group.**

**Harry: This Is mad, who would want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter remember? **

**Ron: Look on the bright, you can't be worse than old toad face.**

**Harry: Thanks Ron**

**Ron: I'm here for you mate**

**Harry: Who's supposed to be meeting us there?**

**Kamiya: Just a couple of people**

**Soon they arrived**

**Ron: Lovely spot**

**Soon everyone else arrived and It was time for the speech.**

**Hermione: Um… hi, so, you all know why you're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts.**

**A boy: Why?**

**Kamiya: Because Voldemort's back**

**The boy: So he says**

**Hermione: So Dumbledore says**

**The boy: So Dumbledore says because he says. The point Is, where's the proof? Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed.**

**Harry: I'm not going to talk about Cedric. So If that's why you're here you might as well clear out now.**

**Harry: Hermione let's go, they're only here because they think I am a freak(Whispered) **

**Hermione: Harry wait-(Whispered) **

**Luna: Is It true you can produce the Patronus Charm? **

**Hermione: Yes, I've seen It**

**Dean: Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that**

**Neville: And he killed the Basilisk with the sword In Dumbledore's office.**

**Ginny: It's true**

**Ron: Third year he fought 100 Dementors at once**

**Hermione: And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who In the flesh.**

**Harry: Wait, look It all sounds great when you say It like that. But the point Is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing have the time I nearly always had help.**

**Hermione: He's just being modest **

**Harry: No Hermione I'm not, facing this stuff In real life Is not like school. In school If you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're seconds away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like.**

**There was a silence then Kamiya spoke**

**Kamiya: Your right Harry we don't. That's why we need your help. If we're going to have any chance defeating Voldemort. **

**Nigel: He's really back?**

**Harry nodded yes. Everyone signed the paper then sat back down.**

**Hermione: This Is not just a list of the people In our group. This Is an oath that none of you will tell anyone about our group. This Is also an oath that none of you will tell anyone about another secret. Kamiya, go ahead.**

**Kamiya stood up again**

**Kamiya: What I am about to tell you stays not just In our group but In our meeting place when we find one. My last name Isn't MeiLi It's Dumbledore. I am Kamiya Janaye Dumbledore daughter of the headmaster. When we're outside of our meeting place you will still act like I am Kamiya Janaye MeiLi and that I am related to no one at the school.**

**After some mummers of surprise and shock everyone agreed.**

**Parvati Patil: Your father Is a great man and headmaster. He has always been part of what makes this school so great. We will not let that old hag rein any of that. I say we call our group Dumbledore's Army.**

**Everyone agreed. Everyone went their separate ways and Kamiya made her way back to Hogwarts with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.**

**Kamiya: We need a meeting place that Umbridge won't find.**

**Ginny: Shrieking Shack?**

**Harry: That's too small**

**Hermione: Forbidden Forrest? **

**Ron: Not bloody likely **

**Ginny: Kamiya Harry, what happens If Umbridge does find out?**

**Hermione: Who cares? It's exciting Isn't It, breaking the rules?**

**Kamiya: Defently**

**Ron: Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?**

**Hermione: Anyways, we know one positive thing that came from today.**

**Harry: What's that?**

**Hermione: Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you could she**

**Later Umbridge already had a rule against school groups. But thanks to Neville finding the Room of Requirement the group's lessons were unnoticed. Neville was getting better with his wand. When everyone returned from the holidays It was time to learn about Patronus's. **

**Harry: Make It a powerful memory the happiest you can remember. Allow It to fill you up. Keep trying Seamus, George your turn now.**

**George: Expecto Patronum**

**He made a Patronus**

**Harry: A full body Patronus Is the most difficult to produce. But shield Patronus's can be very useful against a variety of opponents. **

**Kamiya thought of the day she got her legs and soon a Patronus shaped like a whale came out of her wand. A** **Patronus shaped like a horse came out of Ginny's wand. **

**Harry: Fantastic Kamiya and Ginny. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focus. So focus Luna.**

**Harry: Think of the happiest thing you can(Said to Neville)**

**Neville: Expecto Patronum**

**Nothing happened **

**Neville: I'm trying**

**Harry: I know, that's good. This Is really advance stuff guys. You're doing so well.**

**Soon the room started shaking and everyone's Patronus's disappeared. There was a huge explosion. Through a big hole In the wall they saw Umbridge and Slytherin students. Draco had Cho seized. Umbridge forced Kamiya and Harry to follow her to Dumbledore's office. Once there Percy dragged them Inside where Fudge and Kingsley were waiting.**

**Umbridge: I been watching for weeks and I have seen Dumbledore's army. Proof of what I have been telling you right the beginning Cornelius. And as you can see from that name on the list that girl right there. Kamiya MeiLi Is really Kamiya Dumbledore daughter of Albus Dumbledore.**

**Umbridge: All your fear mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were. A smokescreen for you to seize control of the ministry. **

**Dumbledore: Naturally **

**Harry: No professor, he had nothing to do with It. It was me.**

**Dumbledore: Most noble of you Harry to shield me. But as It has been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army not Potter's. I Instructed Harry and my daughter to form this organization. And I alone am responsible for It's activities. **

**Fudge: Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry we can still make the morning edition. Dolores Shacklebolt, you'll escort Dumbledore to Azkaban. To await trial for conspiracy and sedition. **

**Dumbledore: I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to, what was the phrase? Come quietly? Well, I can tell you this, I have no Intension of going to Azkaban.**

**Umbridge: Enough of this, take him!**

**Fawkes flew over to him and Dumbledore grabbed him. There was a burst of fire then Dumbledore and Fawkes were gone.**

**Kingsley: You may not like him minister. But you cannot deny, Dumbledore's got style.**

**After giving Kingsley a weird look he turned to Umbridge. **

**Fudge: What should we do with his daughter?**

**Umbridge: Keep her at the school. I'll start giving her detentions to punish both her and her father**

**Like everyone else she had to use a blood quill that day. But detention was going to be worse. The whole school now knew she Is Dumbledore's daughter. And In the morning the whole wizarding world would know. Umbridge made Kamiya show up that night In a blue long sleeveless dress. The minute Kamiya walked In Umbridge tied her hands together. **

**Kamiya: I will not keep allowing blood quills In my father's school you old bat! **

**Kamiya cried as Umbridge struck her with a spell.**

**Umbridge: Choose your words carefully Miss Dumbledore**

**She backhanded Kamiya hard making her fall onto the floor and spit out blood.**

**Umbridge: You just like your Potter friend are still clinging to the delusion that you don't deserve punishment. Let me be clear, you will feel pain. There Is no escaping your punishment. How unfortunate for you.**

**Kamiya: You're a coward! I don't fear you!**

**Umbridge gagged Kamiya. Later that night the last thing Snape expected was a knock on his classroom door. Seeing how he just kicked Potter out. But not long after he received a knock.**

**Snape: What Is It?**

**He opened the door and saw Kamiya sobbing. Thanks to Kamiya's dark blue long sleeveless dress with black flowers Snape saw " I must not tell lies" carved Into her right arm from a knife.**

**Kamiya: I'm sorry for bothering you-**

**Snape: Are you okay Miss Dumbledore?**

**Kamiya: Umbridge raped me**

**Snape looked like he got hit In the face with a rock. **

**Snape: Come In, I'll take a look at any Injury and make you some tea. **

**She walked In and he had her sit down. Now that Snape got a good look at her she had bruises and small burn marks on her arms and legs and she had five wipe marks on her back. Snape saw Umbridge did more than just rape this poor girl. **

**Snape: I'm getting you to the hospital wing the hospital wing. Then I am getting your father myself.**

**He gently picked Kamiya up Into his arms and puffed Inside the hospital wing. As he laid her on one of the beds he put a spell on the room that only allowed certain people Inside the hospital wing. The spell caused the doors to slam startling Madam Pomfrey In her office.**

**Pomfrey: Severes, what are you doing?**

**Snape: Making sure Umbridge can't get In here. And making sure she can't hurt Dumbledore's daughter anymore. Watch her Poppy, I'm getting our headmaster back.**

**Snape puffed out and Pomfrey got to work on Kamiya's Injuries. In the morning Harry had a vision about Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. He asked his friends for help but they got caught by Umbridge and the Slytherin's. Meanwhile In the hospital wing Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge, Kingsley, and other members of the ministry showed up.**

**Fudge: So, you're telling me Dolores not only caused this girls Injuries but raped her?!(Asked angrily)**

**Kamiya: And used blood quills on I and other students. Including Harry Potter.(Said sleepily)**

**Dumbledore: Surely, It wouldn't hurt to search her office. Right Cornelius?**

**Fudge: Very well Albus(Sighed) **

**By the time they got to Umbridge's office she was gone along with Harry and Hermione. The Slytherins, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna were the only ones In her office. **

**Fudge: What's going on here?**

**Draco: We're under orders from Professor Umbridge to keep these students here.**

**Fudge: Well, now you have new orders from the Minister of Magic. All of you leave this room. And the Slytherins leave those students alone.**

**The students left the room going their separate ways.**

**Ginny: We wait here for both Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore might know where Sirius Is. Harry's vision might be a trap.**

**Neville: Ginny's right**

**It took an hour to search. But they found enough blood quills for every student, sexual toys and tools, and a journal describing every single detail of what Umbridge did to Kamiya the other night. Even a part where Umbridge admits she did everything to punish Kamiya Including the sexual stuff. But how Umbridge enjoyed the sexual stuff highly. Both Fudge and Dumbledore could tell It was all real and that It was her hand writing. They were going to be sick. Dumbledore and Fudge walked out and the ministry members gathered all the evidence. **

**Fudge: I clearly cannot trust my judgement anymore. I will make sure the Daily Prophet states that I was wrong about everything with you and Harry. I will even admit that-**

**He shuddered **

**Fudge: That the dark lord Is back**

**Dumbledore: And there Is another truth you will make sure the Daily Prophet prints out. You owe Harry this. Sirius Black Is not a murderer he Is an Innocent man. He has never hurt or killed anyone. He never had anything to do with the dark lord or Lily and James's death. Harry deserves to have his godfather back In his life.**

**Fudge: Very well, I will hear what the man has to say and take his word for It.**

**They saw that the Gryffindor students and Luna was still not far from the office. They walked over to them.**

**Fudge: Where Is Umbridge?!**

**Neville: She took Hermione and Harry to the Forbidden Forrest.**

**Fudge: What?! Stay here with the kids. I'll retrieve Potter and Granger.**

**Fudge and some ministry men took off **

**Ron: Professor, Harry had a vision that Voldemort has Sirius and Is torturing him.**

**Dumbledore: Well, that would be a false vision. Sirius Is who I was staying with during my absence. All of you wait In the entrance courtyard for Harry and Hermione. I will get Sirius and bring him to the hospital wing. Once Hermione and Harry return all of you come to the hospital wing.**

**They did what he said. As Fudge and the ministry ran onto the bridge Hermione and Harry were running towards them.**

**Fudge: Where's Umbridge?**

**Hermione: The centaurs took her**

**Fudge: She's under arrest, we'll go get her. You two get to the hospital wing. Your friends are waiting there and so Is Dumbledore. He'll explain everything.**

**Soon Hermione, Harry, and their friends ran Inside the hospital wing. Dumbledore was sitting In a chair next to the bed that held sound asleep Kamiya. Sirius was also there along with another man.**

**Harry: Sirius!(Ran Into his arms)**

**Dumbledore: As you can see your godfather Is safe and sound. Your vision was fake. A trap sent by Voldemort. **

**Dumbledore: Everyone this Is an old friend of mine Horace Slughorn. He was a potions teacher at Hogwarts for a long time. He's taking over potions again and Severes Snape Is taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Sirius Black Is taking over the guardianship of Harry Potter. Congratulations you two.**

**Harry: Really?!**

**Sirius: Really, I just need to buy a house this summer. Remes Is house hunting with me.**

**Hermione: Sirius, what about you being wanted?**

**Sirius: As soon as Umbridge Is arrested I'm a free man. Fudge Is even going to put my Innocence In the Daily Prophet In the morning. **

**Neville: Is Kamiya going to be okay sir?**

**Dumbledore: My daughter Is healing and will be quite alright.**

**Soon Fudge returned**

**Fudge: We got Umbridge back and she'll be sent to Azkaban for life. Mr. Black, let's talk over here and you can tell me everything.**

**He and Sirius went to a corner of the room to talk privately. In the morning edition of the Daily Prophet Fudge admitted he was wrong about everything. The paper stated that the dark lord Is back. It also stated that Sirius Black Is Innocent and told his story. Fudge resigned that morning. As soon as Sirius used the money from his vault to buy a house Harry moved out of the Dursleys and moved In with Sirius. The house was two stories. All the rooms were big and It had five rooms. After all those years In Azkaban Sirius needed somewhere open and breezy. So he bought a place on the beach not that far from Shell Cottage. Two of the extra rooms were guest rooms. But the other was a hangout room not just for Harry but for Harry and his friends. " If Dudley can have two rooms then so can Harry" thought Sirius. Sirius surprised Harry by painting Harry's hang out room with lilies on the walls In honor of Lily Evans/Potter. Red lilies as a symbol of her passion and love. Kamiya recovered and healed fast. Dumbledore used the summer to catch Kamiya up on whatever she might have missed during the 1****st****, 2end, 3erd, and 4****th**** year. By the end of the summer Kamiya knew enough about Quidditch to know she wanted to join the Gryffindor Quidditch this year. It was an amazing summer for both Harry and Kamiya. But now It was time for Kamiya's first school year where everyone would know she Is the headmaster's daughter. It was also time to start worrying about finding her true love so she doesn't turn back Into a mermaid after next school year. She was In Slughorn's class when Harry and Ron walked In. **

**Slughorn: Harry, I was beginning to worry. Brought someone with I see.**

**Ron: Ron Weasley sir. But I'm dead awful at potions. A menace, actually so. I'm probably just gonna-**

**Slughorn: Nonsense! We'll sort you out. Get your books out.**

**Harry: Sorry sir, I haven't actually got my book yet. And nor does Ron.**

**Slughorn: Don't worry, get what you want from the cupboard. **

**Slughorn: Now, as I was saying. I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any Ideas what these might be? **

**Kamiya raised her hand**

**Slughorn: Yes Miss Dumbledore? **

**Kamiya: That one there Is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that one Is Amortentia. It's terribly tricky to make and the most powerful love potion In the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example I smell fresh lake water, wet wood, and grass.**

**Slughorn: Now, It doesn't create actual love. That would be Impossible. But It does cause powerful Infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, It Is probably the most dangerous potion In this room.**

**Katie Bell: Sir, you haven't told us what's In that one.**

**Slughorn: Yes, what you see before you ladies and gentlemen Is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. It Is more commonly known as-**

**Hermione: Liquid Luck**

**Slughorn: Yes miss?**

**Hermione: Granger sir**

**Slughorn: Yes Miss Granger, Liquid Luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous If you get It wrong. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed. At least, until the effects wear off. So, this Is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck to the student who In the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however, only one student who manages to brew a potion of sufficient quality will claim this prize. Neverless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence. **

**By the end of class everyone was done. A lot of people would have won If It wasn't for Harry's book. Including Kamiya. But after Slughorn tested Harry's he couldn't deny that Harry's was the best.**

**Slughorn: Merlin's beard! It's perfect! So perfect I dare say one drop would kill us all!**

**Everyone gathered as Slughorn handed Harry the Liquid Luck.**

**Slughorn: So here we are than, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use It well.**

**All of Harry's friends clapped. But the Slytherin 6th year student Carter Tiller wasn't happy about not winning the Liquid Luck. He was pissed. As soon as Harry walked away Carter walked over to Slughorn.**

**Slughorn: Yes, can I help you?**

**Everyone gasped as Carter punched Slughorn hard in the face giving him a bloody nose and making him fall on his knees. Carter took off out of the classroom as Kamiya ran over to Slughorn.**

**Kamiya: Are you okay professor? **

**Slughorn: Yes, I'm okay Miss Dumbledore**

**Kamiya made a handkerchief float over to her.**

**Kamiya: Here you go professor **

**Slughorn: Thank you(Kamiya helped him to his feet)**

**Slughorn: Class dismissed, Kamiya can you come with me to see your father? You can help explain what happened and see what he wants to do.**

**She helped him walk to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.**

**Dumbledore: Come In(Called)**

**They walked In**

**Dumbledore: Horace, what happened?**

**She and Slughorn sat down**

**Kamiya: The Slytherin student Carter Tiller punched him In the face.**

**Dumbledore: Do you know what might have set him off? What was your lesson today?**

**Slughorn: I was having them brew Draught of Living Death. And who ever made the best one I gave a vial of Liquid Luck to. **

**Dumbledore: I'm not questioning that, that actually was a very smart Idea. But at the same time, don't you think It would have been better to offer everyone who did an excellent job one Instead? I bet there was a lot of students who did a beyond amazing job at that potion. Mr. Tiller still should be punished. But If we expel him and his parents hear about your lesson they might say you provoked him. I'm not questioning you Horace, you're doing an excellent job. But can you please give me a list of every student In your class today who made an amazing Draught of Living Death? I will personally give all of them a vial of Liquid Luck. And don't worry, I'll tell Severes to give Mr. Tiller detention tonight and tomorrow night. His parents don't need to know about the situation at all.**

**Slughorn: Thank you Albus. You should know, your daughter Is one of the students who did an excellent job.**

**Dumbledore: Good to hear, who did you give the vial to?**

**Slughorn: Harry Potter**

**Dumbledore: That Is also good news. Have a good day you two.**

**Slughorn: Thank you**

**They left. Slughorn and Kamiya went their separate ways. But as soon as Kamiya got Into a hallway the male Slytherin student Derek Carlton AKA Carter Tiller's best friend walked Into Kamiya on purpose knocking her onto her ass. **

**Derek: Sorry, oh wait you're a girl(Said rudely) **

**Kamiya: What's that supposed to mean?! **

**Ron: Leave her alone Derek!**

**Derek walked away**

**Ron: Are you okay?**

**Kamiya: Yeah, I'm fine**

**Ron: Are you sure(Held out his hand)**

**Kamiya: Yeah, I'm okay(Ron pulled her to her feet)**

**Ron: Good, come on let's get to the Quidditch try outs**

**They got Into their Quidditch outfits. When they got there Harry and the whole team was already there.**

**Harry: Okay, so this morning I'm going to be putting you all through a few drills just to assess your strengths.**

**No one was listening **

**Harry: Quiet please**

**Kamiya: Shut It!**

**Everyone did**

**Harry: Thanks. Now then, remember just because you made the team this year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear? Good.**

**Cormac McLaggen: No had feelings, Weasley, alright?**

**Ron: Hard feelings?**

**Cormac: Yeah, I'll be going out for Keeper as well, It's nothing personal. **

**Ron: Really? Strapping guy like you? You got more of a Beater's built don't you think? Keepers need to be quick and agile.**

**Cormac squished a fly with his fingers **

**Cormac: I like my chances. Say, think you could Introduce me to your friend Granger? Wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis. Know what I mean?**

**Everyone got Into the air. Ginny and Kamiya were amazing Chasers. Cormac was an amazing Keeper while Ron was okay. Harry choose Ron anyways. Harry choose both Ginny and Kamiya as Chasers. That night In Dumbledore's office Snape gave him a potion that helped with Dumbledore's hand.**

**Snape: Drink the potion, It will contain the poison to your hand. It will spread Albus.**

**Dumbledore: How long?**

**Snape: Maybe a year**

**Snape got up and started to leave.**

**Dumbledore: Don't Ignore me Severes. We both know Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. You must be the one to kill me Severes. It Is the only way. Only then the dark lord will trust you completely. But after I am gone you must do your best to protect my daughter and keep her away from him. When I am gone Slughorn will become her father. I will tell him later.**

**In the morning Ron, Harry, and Hermione were making their way back to Hogwarts after enjoying a day In Hogsmeade. But soon they heard Leanne scream. They saw Kamiya laying motionlessly on the ground.**

**Leanne: I warned her, I warned her not to touch It.(Said fearfully) **

**Kamiya floated Into the air and started screaming. Then she hit the ground hard. Hagrid walked over.**

**Hagrid: Don't come any closer, get back all of you.**

**Hagrid picked up Kamiya Into his arms**

**Hagrid: Now now now, you're okay. Now now now.**

**Hagrid: Do not touch that, except for the wrappings. You understand?**

**Everyone looked at the necklace but did not touch It. Kamiya was sent to the hospital wing. The necklace was brought to McGonagall and so were Leanne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

**McGonagall: You sure Kamiya did not have this with her when she entered the Three Broomsticks?**

**Leanne: It's like I said. She left to go to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said It was Important that she deliver It.**

**McGonagall: Did she say to whom?**

**Leanne: To her father **

**McGonagall: Very well then, Leanne you may go.**

**Leanne left**

**McGonagall: Why Is It when something happens It Is always you three?**

**Ron: Believe professor, I been asking myself the same question for six years.**

**Snape walked In**

**McGonagall: Oh Severes **

**Snape and McGonagall looked at the necklace together.**

**McGonagall: What do you think?**

**Snape: I think Dumbledore's daughter Is lucky to be alive.**

**Harry: She was cursed wasn't she? Kamiya wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to her father she wasn't doing It willingly. **

**McGonagall: Yes, she was cursed **

**Harry: It was Malfoy**

**McGonagall: That Is a very serious accusation Potter. I suggest you return to your dormitories. All of you.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. Kamiya was released from the hospital wing by that night. But that night Slughorn heard someone crying In the hallway.**

**Slughorn: Hello?(Walked Into the hallway) **

**He found Kamiya sitting on the floor crying. **

**Slughorn: Kamiya? Are you okay?**

**Kamiya was going to get up to run**

**Slughorn: No no no, sit down sit down.(Grabbed her arm and made her sit back down)**

**Slughorn: What's going on? Kids making fun of you because you're different?**

**Kamiya was really crying because a lot of her friends were dating. And she was scared she would never find her true love before It's too late. But she couldn't tell him that. So she nodded yes.**

**Slughorn: No Kamiya, you're one of the most unique people I have ever met. You're special and you should be proud of that. If you ever need to talk about anything and I mean anything, I am here for you. Yeah? **

**Kamiya nodded yes**

**Slughorn: You feel better?**

**Kamiya lied again and nodded yes**

**Slughorn: Everything's going to be alright. Just remember, you're special. See you tomorrow In class?**

**Kamiya nodded yes**

**Slughorn: Good, I want to see that beautiful smile again. No more tears.**

**But from that moment on she decided she could trust Slughorn with her secret. So In the morning after the Quidditch game which happily Ron did extremely well Kamiya walked Into his open office.**

**Kamiya: Excuse me, Professor Slughorn?(Said nervously)**

**Slughorn spotted a bruise on her right cheek and a little bit of a bloody nose.**

**Slughorn: Merlin's beard Kamiya, your face! **

**Kamiya: That's nothing, rough Quidditch game. Listen I need to tell you something. Kind of a long story. I need to tell you without Interruptions. Is that okay?**

**Slughorn: Of course**

**After Kamiya explained everything she said**

**Kamiya: I'm sure If certain people knew they would want me back where I came from. I don't want to be one of them. I'm frightened. I know helping someone find true love Isn't always easy. But I can't go back home. I need your help. I have only until I am done with my school years. Please.**

**Slughorn: I told you you're unique. Unique enough to join the Slug Club. I'll help you during the Christmas party. **

**That night during the Christmas party Kamiya wore a strapless long sparkly white dress. After Slughorn took a picture with Harry Slughorn took a picture with Kamiya then said to her:**

**Slughorn: Alright, I am going to help you. Is there anyone you have In mind?**

**Kamiya: Well, I noticed Neville didn't make your club. To be honest I think that's a mistake. He Is very unique and deserves to be In the club.**

**Slughorn: So, you're Into him**

**Kamiya blushed**

**Kamiya: Yes, I have been since last year**

**Slughorn: I believe with your unique situation that this Is the way to go. Don't ask just kiss him. Be nice and pleasant about It. But kiss him and see how he reacts.**

**Kamiya nodded nervously. She actually saw Neville serving someone near a mistletoe. Kamiya walked over to him.**

**Kamiya: Hey Neville(Smiled)**

**Neville: Hey Kamiya**

**Kamiya: Listen, there's something I need to do. And I'm hoping you'll be happy about It.**

**Neville: What Is It?**

**She grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips. At first he was shocked and surprised. But then he started kissing back. Kamiya filled with happiness, pride, and joy. She did It. She found her true love. Now the only way she would turn back Into a mermaid Is If she died. Dumbledore even let her spend Christmas vacation with Neville and his grandmother. Kamiya had a blast. When she got back to Hogwarts and walked Into the great hall Harry walked up to her.**

**Harry: Hey Kamiya**

**Kamiya: I know you're going to ask Harry. But I don't know who cursed me honestly. I tried to remember but I just can't. **

**Meanwhile In Dumbledore's office Slughorn knocked on the door.**

**Dumbledore: Come In(Called)**

**He did**

**Dumbledore: Horace, glad you came**

**Slughorn: You said It was urgent Albus?**

**Dumbledore: Yes, please sit down**

**He did**

**Dumbledore: I know a lot of people think this Is a long time away. But I am an old man. I know you and Kamiya grew very close and have a special bond. If I die before she's done at Hogwarts you must be the one to adopt my daughter.**

**Slughorn was speechless and didn't know what to say. That night Kamiya had choir practice with the other choir kids. But soon Professor Flitwick looked scared.**

**Flitwick: Stop**

**Everyone stopped singing**

**Flitwick: We're done, everyone get back to your dorms now.**

**Everyone rushed back to their dorm. But Kamiya had to see If her dad was back yet. So she rushed to her father's office. Neville saw the Dark Mark In the sky and knew Kamiya was going to her father's office. He had to stop her. When he got there he saw her by the door and knew something was wrong.**

**Neville: Kamiya get away from the door**

**Kamiya: What?**

**Neville: Get away from the door!**

**She screamed as a male Death Eater seized her.**

**The Death Eater: Come here you bitch! **

**He puffed out with her. They arrived at Voldemort's secret castle.**

**Kamiya: Neville!(Screamed)**

**Voldemort: He can't here you**

**Kamiya gasped**

**Kamiya: I shouldn't be here, let me go(Crying)**

**Voldemort: No, Kamiya Dumbledore. Yes, I know who you are. And I also know thanks to one of my Death Eaters you're now an orphan. **

**She fell to her knees crying. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters returned.**

**Voldemort: Bellatrix, tie our prisoner to the chair In my bedroom.**

**Bellatrix dragged her away and did as Voldemort said tying her to the chair. Kamiya started crying and struggling. Voldemort walked Into the room as Bellatrix walked out. Voldemort punched Kamiya hard making her spit out blood.**

**Voldemort: I can tell you're clinging to the delusion that someone will save you. Let me correct you now. You will die here Kamiya. You will die just like your daddy. There Is no escape.**

**Kamiya: I won't go silently(Crying)**

**Kamiya cried as he hit her with the torture curse. He gagged her and walked out shutting the door. Meanwhile at Hogwarts everyone gathered everyone Dumbledore's dead body as they made the Dark Mark disappear. Neville ran over to the crowd.**

**Neville: The Death Eaters took Dumbledore's daughter! I think they took her to Voldemort!**

" **This can't be happening, I just got her as a daughter. I can't lose her" thought Slughorn. **

**Slughorn: Professor Dumbledore said If he ever died he wanted me to adopt Kamiya. I will not let her die. I'm going to rescue her! Right now!**

**McGonagall: Horace, don't die. She doesn't deserve to be an orphan a second time. Don't let her die either.**

**Slughorn nodded and took off running. Seamus Finnigan ran after him.**

**Seamus: Professor, let me go with you. Let me help save her and protect her. I owe her after all the horrible stuff I said about her father last year and also basically about her.**

**Slughorn: Fine, but you do everything I say. Maybe I could use some help.**

**Seamus: Agreed**

**While Seamus puffed In the woods by Voldemort's castle Slughorn puffed Inside Voldemort's bedroom closet. Through the crack he could see there was no one In the bedroom but a tied up, crying, and badly bruised Kamiya. She had bruises all over her arms and face. Slughorn quickly got out of the closet and walked over to her.**

**Slughorn: Are you okay?**

**Kamiya shook her head no**

**Slughorn: I'm getting you out of here. It's okay, let me get these ropes off you. It's okay, I'll get you out of here. **

**He quickly untied her, helped her to her feet, and puffed Into the woods with her where Seamus was.**

**Slughorn: Voldemort put a spell on his castle. Anyone who Is Inside his castle who Is not a Death Eaters can only puff Into the woods and the woods only.**

**They heard someone yell "Kamiya Dumbledore has escaped!"**

**Kamiya: Run!(Screamed)**

**Slughorn: Go! Go! Go!**

**The three of them took off running. They made It five miles without being caught.**

**Kamiya: I'm surprised they haven't caught up to us yet.**

**Slughorn: They haven't, that's all that matters. Either way we need to get out of these woods.**

**Kamiya screamed In pain as a fire ball hit her left leg.**

**Slughorn: Hey hey, you're going to be okay. Come on, we have to run.**

**He and Seamus helped Kamiya as they ran. Kamiya cried In pain. **

**Slughorn: Hang In there Kamiya **

**Seamus: I'm going to buy us some time**

**Slughorn: What are you talking about?**

**Seamus: We're going to spilt up**

**Slughorn: No way In hell! **

**Seamus: We have to split up. We have to. I can run faster than you. **

**Slughorn: Absolutely not**

**Seamus: There's a river not far. I can hear It, I'll meet you two over there. Just take care of Kamiya, okay?**

**Seamus took off away from them.**

**Slughorn: Seamus! **

**Slughorn: Come on**

**He and Kamiya continued **

**Slughorn: You're okay, come on. Merlin's beard, you're losing a lot of blood from that burn.**

**Slughorn: Okay, lay down right here. Nice and easy.(Gently sat her down leaning her against a tree) **

**Slughorn: This Is going to hurt a little bit, alright? But It's going to stop the bleeding.**

**He ripped part off his shirt off**

**Slughorn: Alright, It's going to be okay**

**Kamiya: Seamus Is going to be okay, right?**

**Slughorn: Yeah, of course he Is. You know, you're one of the toughest students I ever met. Ready?**

**Kamiya nodded yes**

**Slughorn: One, two**

**Kamiya screamed In pain as he tied the cloth on her wound and tightened It. **

**Slughorn: This will stop the bleeding**

**Slughorn: I'm sorry, you're going to be okay. Are you okay to keep going?(Squeezed her right shoulder) **

**She nodded yes**

**Slughorn: Come on, let's go**

**Slughorn: Okay, easy easy(He helped her to her feet)**

**He helped her as he walked**

**Slughorn: Hang on Kamiya. Kamiya, look at me. You got to hang on, we're almost there. Got to be strong.**

**Soon It was morning as they made It two more miles.**

**Slughorn: Okay, we can rest right here.**

**Slughorn: Come here(Gently sat her on the ground leaning her against a tree)**

**They heard footsteps **

**Slughorn: Seamus? Is that you?**

**Kamiya screamed as there was a loud snap.**

**Seamus: Merlin's beard, It's just me(Ran over to them)**

**Slughorn: Thank Merlin **

**Seamus: How Is she?**

**Kamiya looked like she was ready to pass out.**

**Slughorn: We need to get her out of here. Help me with her.**

**Slughorn: Hey, come on come on. Let's go.(Gently shook her waking her up) **

**Knives went flying. Slughorn cried In pain as one landed In his back making him fall on his stomach. Unfortunately the knife that hit Seamus hit him In the stomach and killed him Instantly. **

**Kamiya: Oh my god! Oh my god Seamus, Professor! Oh my god! Oh my god!(Cried worriedly as she kneeled by Slughorn) **

**Slughorn: Rip It out(Said In pain)**

**She heard noises **

**Kamiya: Oh my god! Professor they're here! They're here!(Crying)**

**She screamed angrily as she pulled the knife out of Slughorn and chopped off a Death Eater's head. **

**Kamiya: Come on come on, can you run?**

**Slughorn: I think so**

**He cried In pain**

**Kamiya: He's dead, we have to go. You have to run, okay?(Crying)**

**Slughorn: Alright(Winced In pain)**

**Kamiya: Just get up and go**

**She helped him up and they helped each other walk. **

**Slughorn: I know this Is a bad time. But you should know your dad said If he ever died before you're done at Hogwarts that I would be your dad. I'm your dad now.**

**They hugged each other tight as she cried. **

**Kamiya: You cannot leave me. I cannot lose another dad. I will not be an orphan. Okay?(Crying)**

**Slughorn: I promise**

**They started walking again. Kamiya saw a dead man with his face carved up and screamed. They continued walking. Soon they were on a beach and not far from a cottage. Two male Death Eaters puffed by them.**

**Kamiya: Horace!(Screamed)**

**Slughorn: Run!**

**Death Eater 1: Kill her**

**Slughorn: No!(Pushed crying Kamiya behind him) **

**Suddenly Bill Weasley puffed there and blew the Death Eaters up with his wand.**

**Bill: You two okay?**

**Kamiya: Can we come Into your house please? There might be more Death Eaters still after us and coming. They found out I was Albus Dumbledore's daughter.(Crying)**

**Bill: Get In quick, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna are here too.**

**Kamiya: Thank you**

**The three of them rushed Inside the cottage. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna spotted them.**

**Harry: Kamiya, Professor, you two were gone for months. It's already the beginning of Hogwarts's 7****th**** year. What happened to you?!**

**They saw Kamiya's wounds**

**Ron: Merlin's beard, what did happen to you?!**

**Kamiya: When the Dark Mark showed up last school year I was kidnapped and brought to Voldemort because I use to be Dumbledore's daughter.**

**Harry: I'm so sorry about your father Kamiya.**

**Hermione: What do you mean use to be his daughter?**

**Kamiya: Well, I will always be his daughter too. But Dumbledore made an agreement that If he died before I was done with school that Slughorn would become my dad. So he's my dad too now. Bad news, Seamus went with Slughorn to rescue me. But he was killed. I'm so sorry. **

**Harry: We been destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. But we still have some more to do. You're welcome to join us Kamiya. Or you can go back to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, and I are leaving for Gringotts soon. I'm sorry to hear about Seamus also.**

**Kamiya: I want to go back to Hogwarts**

**Slughorn: I think that's a good Idea for the both of us. Let's get you to the hospital wing.**

**He puffed out with her. But when they arrived at Hogwarts they were surrounded by two Death Eaters.**

**Amycus: Are you a teacher and student?**

**Slughorn: Yes**

**Alecto: I suppose we can let her get healed. But then you go straight to the Room of Requirement with the rest of the students. Students no longer use the common rooms unless you're a Slytherin. I can tell you're not a Slytherin. And you teacher report to the great hall with the other teachers.**

**Slughorn and her were taken away. As soon as Kamiya was all healed up she went straight to the Room of Requirement. The minute she walked In everyone noticed her. **

**Dean: Kamiya! You're safe, thank Merlin! Where's Seamus?!**

**Kamiya: He was killed, I'm so sorry(Crying)**

**Ginny: No Kamiya, I'm sorry. You were kidnapped by Death Eaters and thought you would be safe when you got back to Hogwarts. But now Hogwarts Is being run by Death Eaters.(Hugged Kamiya)**

**Neville: Kamiya!**

**Kamiya: Neville! **

**They kissed each other on the lips.**

**Neville: I'm sorry everyone, but we better get to class.**

**When they arrived to Defense Against the Dark Arts they found out they were going to be using the Cruciatus Curse on first years.**

**Amycus: You two what's your name**

**Neville: Neville Longbottom **

**Kamiya: Kamiya Slughorn **

**Amycus: Torture this first year girl**

**Kamiya: I arrived here Injured and now you want me to Injure someone else?! Are you Insane?!**

**Neville: I'm with her, no!**

**A piece of glass went flying Into Kamiya's right shoulder as Amycus punched Neville In the face. The classes got worse and worse that day. But thanks to a secret passage from the Room of Requirement to a building In Hogsmeade Neville got a signal to go see Aberforth Dumbledore. When Neville returned everyone would get a surprise they were waiting for.**

**Neville: Listen up you lot, I got a surprise for you.**

**Dean: No more of Aberforth's cooking I hope. We're surprised we can suggest It.**

**Harry came Into view**

**Dean: Blimey**

**Dean: Harry!(He and everyone stood up clapping)**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed down and hugged everyone.**

**Neville: Get the word out to Remes and the others that Harry's back. Let them know that Kamiya Is alive and back as well.(Said to Cormac)**

**Cormac went straight to the radio**

**Neville: What's the fun Harry?**

**Harry: Okay, there's something we need to find. Something hidden here In the castle. And It may help us defeat You-Know-Who. **

**Neville: Right, what Is It?**

**Harry: We don't know**

**Dean: Where Is It?**

**Harry: We don't know that either. I realize that's not much to go on.**

**Dean: That's nothing to go on**

**Harry: It will be small, easily concealed. Anyone have any Ideas?**

**Luna: Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's last diadem.**

**Ron: Oh bloody hell here we go**

**Luna: Last diadem of Ravenclaw, hasn't anyone heard of It? It's quite famous.**

**Cho: Yes but Luna It's lost, for centuries now. There Isn't a person alive today who's seen It.**

**Ron: Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem Is?**

**Kamiya: It's a crown, like a tiara**

**Ginny ran Inside **

**Ginny: Harry**

**Ron: Six months she hasn't seen me and It's like I'm Frankie First Year. I'm only her brother.**

**Dean: She got lots of those though, she only wants Harry.**

**Ron: Shut up Dean**

**Kamiya: What Is It Ginny?**

**Ginny: Snape knows, he knows that Harry was spotted In Hogsmeade. **

**Everyone marched to the great hall. They kept Harry hidden. They also kept Kamiya hidden for fear of what Snape might do If he knew Dumbledore's daughter was here. She was lucky that Snape has not seen her at all since she came back today. As soon as everyone arrived Snape began talking.**

**Snape: Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted In Hogsmeade. **

**Some of the students murmured**

**Snape: Now, should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter they will be punished. In a matter consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fail to come forward will be treated as equally guilty. Now then, If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening I Invite them to step forward now. Also, If anyone knows If Albus Dumbledore's daughter Kamiya Dumbledore Is alive and where she Is I Invite them to step forward now.**

**Everyone stayed silent but then gasped as Harry stepped out and Into view. Kamiya stayed behind Harry.**

**Harry: It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster.**

**All the Weasley's, Hermione, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley, Sirius, and Lupin, Neville, and Dean walked In. **

**Harry: And I'm afraid It's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how It happened that night. Tell them how you looked him In the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them.**

**Kamiya: You're the one that killed my father?! How dare you?! I trusted you! He trusted you!(Screamed as Harry held her back)**

**Snape pointed his wand at them but McGonagall pushed them behind her. They shot at each other. One of the shots hit the Carrow's killing them. Snape flew out the window.**

**McGonagall: Coward!**

**Everyone cheered as McGonagall lite the lamps. Harry fell to the floor.**

**McGonagall: Potter?(Asked worriedly) **

**The room darkened. A girl started screaming. Harry got up and walked over and saw It was a first year girl. Then Kamiya started screaming. **

**Voldemort's voice: I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think to fight Is wise. But this Is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour.**

**Everything went back to normal but everyone was still scared. **

**Pansy: What are you waiting for? Someone grab him! Give the Dark Lord Dumbledore's daughter back as well!**

**All of Harry and Kamiya's friends and family surrounded them. **

**Filch: Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students In the corridor!(Ran Inside)**

**McGonagall: They're supposed to be out of bed you Idiot! **

**Filch: Oh, sorry ma'am**

**McGonagall: As It happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival Is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to please lead Miss Parkison and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall.**

**Filch: Exactly where Is It I'll be leading them to ma'am?**

**McGonagall: The dungeons would do**

**Everyone cheered as Filch took the Slytherin's away.**

**McGonagall: I presume you have a reason for returning Potter. What Is It you need?**

**Harry: Time Professor, as much as you can get me.**

**McGonagall: Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle. Potter, It's good to see you. And It's good to see you as well Miss Dumbledore. **

**Harry: It's good to see you too professor.**

**Harry: Hold the fort Neville(Squeezed his shoulder) **

**Everyone took off and got ready for a fight. **

**Neville: Let me get this straight. You're giving us permission to do this?**

**McGonagall: That Is correct Longbottom **

**Neville: To blow It up? Boom?**

**McGonagall: Boom!**

**Neville: Wicked. But how on Earth are we going to do that?**

**McGonagall: Mr. Thomas, you were Mr. Finnigan's best friend. Miss Dumbledore has told me about his passing and I am sorry to hear about that. But has he taught you his gift of pyrotechnics?**

**Dean: Yes, Kamiya learned as well. We can bring It down.**

**McGonagall: That's the sprite. Now away you go.**

**Kamiya, Neville, Dean, and Cho took off.**

**Flitwick: You do realize, we can't keep out You-Know-Who Indefinitely.**

**McGonagall: That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name Is Voldemort! Filius, you might as well use It. He's going to try and kill you either way.**

**McGonagall: Piertotum Locomotor **

**A bunch of statues came the life and marched Into the entrance courtyard. **

**McGonagall: Hogwarts Is threatened. Man the boundaries. Protect us. Do your duty to our school. **

**McGonagall: I always wanted to use that spell.(Said happily to Molly)**

**Everyone set a shield around all of Hogwarts. Soon Voldemort and all his Death Eaters arrived and started shooting at the shield. Meanwhile In the castle somewhere.**

**Kingsley: Sirius, tell Professor McGonagall Remes and I will handle this side of the castle.**

**Sirius: Yes Kingsley**

**Kingsley: Sirius, on second thoughts tell Professor McGonagall we might need one or two more wands this side.**

**Sirius left as Fred, George, and Arthur arrived.**

**Lupin: It Is the quality of one's convictions that determines success not the number of followers. **

**Kingsley: Who said that?**

**Lupin: Me**

**George: You okay Freddy? **

**Fred: Yeah**

**George: Me too(Nudged Fred)**

**It didn't take long for the shield to be destroyed. Snatchers ran onto the bridge chasing Neville. Neville blew up the bridge making the snatchers fall. But Neville fell too.**

**Kamiya: Sweetheart! **

**She walked slowly towards the edge. Luckily Neville climbed up.**

**Neville: That went well**

**The battle at Hogwarts had begun. Neville, Kamiya, and Ginny ran Inside and over to Harry.**

**Harry: Ginny, Neville, Kamiya, you alright?!**

**Neville: Never better! Feel like I can spit fire!**

**Neville: Kamiya, I'm mad for you! I better tell you since we both might be dead by dawn!**

**She grabbed Neville's cheeks and kissed his lips.**

**Kamiya: I know**

**She and Neville took off running. As they ran Into the entrance courtyard to join the battle there with everyone else. Dementors flew at not just Kamiya and Neville but soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Aberforth sent them back with a Patronus. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off.**

**Aberforth: So, you're my niece huh? It's honor to finally meet you. Let's get to fighting! **

**They did. Later when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked Into the great hall they saw everyone was In there. And that everyone was not alive. Ron joined his family and Kamiya In mourning over Fred. Harry also saw that Lupin, Tonks, and Padma were dead. After Harry went to the Pensieve he learned about Lily and Snape's past and what Harry must do. He saw the truth on why Snape killed Dumbledore and that Snape really truly loved Harry and that Snape was really truly a good man and on the side of good and Hogwarts's side. He also saw when Dumbledore told both Snape and Slughorn that Slughorn would become Kamiya's father. Harry was shocked about all of It. When morning came as everyone walked Into the entrance courtyard they saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters walk In. They also saw Hagrid carrying someone dead. Slughorn put his arm around Kamiya's shoulders. **

**Kamiya: Who Is that? Who Is Hagrid carrying? Neville who Is It?**

**Voldemort: Harry Potter Is dead!**

**Ginny: No! No!(Screamed)**

**Voldemort: Silence!(Arthur pulled Ginny back)**

**Voldemort: Stupid girl, Harry Potter Is dead. From now on, you put your faith In me.**

**Voldemort: Harry Potter Is dead!**

**He laughed**

**Voldemort: And now It's time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die.**

**Lucius: Draco(Called)**

**Narcissa: Draco, come(Called)**

**Kamiya: Draco stop! I know there's good In you deep down! Before the battle Harry told me how Voldemort wanted you to be the one to kill my dad but you couldn't do It! Stay! Please don't go!(Called)**

**Draco hesitated but then he walked over to Kamiya and hid behind her. Neville started walking forward then stopped.**

**Kamiya: Sweetheart stop!(Cried)**

**Voldemort: Well, I must say I hoped for better.**

**The Death Eaters laughed**

**Voldemort: And who might you be young man?**

**Neville: Neville Longbottom **

**The Death Eaters laughed again**

**Voldemort: Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you In our ranks.**

**Neville: I'd like to say something**

**Voldemort: Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.**

**Neville: It doesn't matter that Harry's gone**

**Dean: Stand down Neville**

**Neville: People die everyday! Friends, family, yeah we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us.**

**Neville: In here(Touched his heart)**

**Neville: So Is Fred, Remes, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die In vain. But you will! Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! **

**Neville: It's not over!(Pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor)**

**Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms alive. He ran over to everyone else as some of the Death Eaters puffed out Including Draco's parents.**

**Harry: I'll lure him Into the castle. We have to kill the snake. **

**Hermione: You'll need this!(Handed him a Basilisk fang)**

**Neville ran forward with the Sword of Gryffindor.**

**Sirius: Neville! **

**Voldemort sent Neville flying back Into the great hall.**

**Kamiya: Neville!(Screamed)**

**As Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran away from the group Kamiya joined everyone else In the great hall battling the Death Eaters. Neville slowly woke up and saw the Sword of Gryffindor laying on the floor. Bellatrix shot at Ginny but Ginny blocked It. Bellatrix laughed evilly. Molly stepped forward as Arthur, George, and Percy pushed Ginny behind them. **

**Molly: Not my daughter you bitch!**

**They fought. At first It looked like Bellatrix was going to win. But soon Molly froze Bellatrix then blew her up. A Death Eater puffed behind Slughorn **

**Kamiya: Dad look out!(Screamed)**

**But as Slughorn turned around the Death Eater puffed behind him again, stabbed Kamiya In the right side, and puffed out as Kamiya fell onto her back gasping and clutching her wound. Harry defeated Voldemort and all the Death Eaters that didn't die puffed out. **

**Kamiya: Dad(Said weakly)**

**Slughorn turned around**

**Slughorn: Kamiya, my baby(Kneeled by her worriedly)**

**He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.**

**Slughorn: It's okay, sweetheart. Dad's got you.**

**As everyone worked fast to set up the great hall for food, drink, visiting, and healing Slughorn laid Kamiya on one of the gurney's as a nurse took care of her wound. If Kamiya was going to die she had to sing one last time. She was born a mermaid, It's In her nature. If she died she would turn back Into a mermaid. But she had to sing one last time as a human.**

**Kamiya: You don't want to watch me die. I just came to say goodbye love. Goodbye love, came to say goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love, goodbye.(Sang)**

**Kamiya: Please don't touch me, understand I'm scared I need to go away.(Said)**

**Neville: No, you'll be fine**

**Kamiya: Goodbye love, goodbye love. Came to say goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say goodbye love goodbye love, goodbye love. Goodbye love, hello, dizzy.(Sang)**

**She passed out. Two days later when she woke up she swore she was back In the Black Lake. But then she started focusing and saw she was healed and In the hospital wing which just like the rest of Hogwarts was back to normal. She saw both her dad and boyfriend on both side of her bed. Tears of relief went down her cheeks.**

**Slughorn: Oh baby, you're alive thank goodness!**

**Kamiya: And thank goodness I am still human**

**Neville: Well, I would sure hope so(Laughed)**

**Kamiya: Neville, I have something to tell you. Stay seated, It's a long story.**

**Kamiya told Neville everything about how she was a mermaid but got turned Into a human and adopted by Dumbledore. She warned him that If she ever died she would go back to her mermaid life. Neville loved her so much and loved her for who she Is. 19 years went by and now Kamiya and Neville were married. Neville was Hogwarts's Herbology teacher and Kamiya was Hogwarts's Astronomy teacher. They had two daughters together. Azalea Jean Longbottom who had her mother's looks and was a 5****th**** year Ravenclaw. And Karliene Elle Longbottom who had who father's looks and just started Hogwarts this year. So she was a first year. Karliene got sorted Into Hufflepuff. Kamiya was living happily ever after and living a wonderful life enjoying her human life and still enjoying her Hogwarts life. Slughorn was still the potions teacher so Kamiya got to see her father all the time. **


End file.
